


The End is Near

by protector91



Series: Apocalypse Now Series [2]
Category: Angel: the Series, Buffy the Vampire Slayer (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Buffy Season 6 alternate universe, Fighting the Future, Gen, Supernatural Season 5 alternate universe, Team Free Will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-16 02:01:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16076003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protector91/pseuds/protector91
Summary: Sequel to Apocalypse Now. Buffy and Dean have escaped the ruined future of 2014 armed with the knowledge that can help protect the present. But with Lucifer's power growing every day and demon Ava working in the shadows, this could be their most dangerous battle yet. But hey. Buffy and her friends have faced and averted six apocalypses already. What's one more?





	1. Co-existence

**Disaster**

**That's pretty much what the future Buffy Summers was shown is like. A wasteland with many cities on the verge of tearing themselves apart and others just plain dead. Giles, Cordelia, Willow, Faith and many others were all dead. Dawn is now a vampire. What's left of Angel Investigations is under the control of Super Demon Ava. Once a candidate for Lucifer's vessel, but now his most trusted killer. And looking to stab him in the back the first chance she can get with aid from The First Evil.**

**Buffy fought alongside fellow demon killer, Dean Winchester, in a battle that brought down the Hellmouth and a significant portion of Lucifer's army, but not without cost. The battle destroyed all of Sunnydale and separated Buffy from Dean when they returned to the present. Neither having enough knowledge of the master plan to stop this threat alone. To make matters worse, Dawn's soul was stolen from her body and used in a deadly ritual that called forth a incredible force of power. A force that now walks the Earth in the possessed body of Jo Harvelle.**

**Oh and there's another Slayer now.**

**"I knew this 'I'm the only one. I'm the only one' thing was just an attention getter." - Xander Harris**

* * *

**Angel Investigations - 2009**

If there is any place in the world worse than Sunnydale when it comes to supernatural activities, Los Angeles certainly takes the cake. It was much darker, came with an even bigger body count, and probably would've driven Buffy off the deep end if she hadn't been kicked out of school. Only a select few possess the will to fight back...if there was anything of the sort TO fight that is. But today, Cordelia Chase just sat at the front desk casually reading a magazine; looking up every now and then at the front door though no one came in.

"Any customers?" Angel asks descending the stairs.

"Not since you asked me five minutes ago," Cordelia says not putting the magazine down.

"Come on. There has to be something. This is Los Angeles," he says.

"Can't you just accept one day when someone doesn't need our help? Don't get me wrong. I like helping people out as much as the next sidekick, but when evil decides to give you a break, I say take it. Doubt that gypsy curse is going to suddenly stop working if you aren't brooding every second."

"I actually don't know all the conditions surrounding the curse to be honest," Angel confesses.

"That's obvious otherwise you and Buffy..." Cordelia trails off and Angel breaks eye contact with her.

"Angel...I'm sorry. I didn't mean..." Cordelia doesn't finish. Her attention is caught by a faint shaking sensation. Angel feels it too and notices a glass on the table starting to shake. A high pitched wailing noise fills the entire room.

"What the Hell!?" Cordelia screams falling to the floor and clamping her hands over her ears.

The weapons cabinet shatters apart as do several windows and a few lights. Then a devastating white light engulfs the whole room, which dies out as fast as it came.

"Angel? Are you ok?" Cordelia asks; slightly blinded by the white light.

"Yeah...just fine," Angel responds crawling out from underneath cover. "Wasn't sunlight. It was something else entirely," he groans. Head pounding from the wailing sound.

"Is everyone all right?" Wesley asks stumbling into the main office followed by Gunn.

"We're good. Sort of," Cordelia answers. "What was that?"

"Uhhh," someone moans. The A.I. team directs their heads to the center of the room.

"Oh my God, Fred!" Wesley yells and sprints down to her side.

"Hi Wesley," she groans as he helps her sit up. "Sorry about the mess."

"What are you talking about?" Gunn asks observing the destroyed weapons cabinet. "There's no way you could've done this."

"Done what?" Fred asks. The A.I. team looks up at the stairs to see Fred. Then they look back at the one in front of them.

"Hi," she says innocently.

"...um. Fred...please tell us that you have an identical twin you never told us about," Wesley requests.

"Not that I'm aware of," Fred answers with a confused look at the double sitting in front of her friends.

"Ok I know what this looks like, but I can explain," the other Fred says. Gunn grabs a crossbow from the weapon pile and aims it at her.

"You've got thirty seconds to explain yourself," he threatens.

"Wait! I can't explain myself in thirty seconds!" She exclaims putting her hands up.

"Time's running out," Gunn warns.

"Ok. You see." She stops mid-sentence and her hair color turns blue.

She springs up and punches Gunn back into the weapon pile and elbows Wesley into the front desk. She blocks two punches from Angel, snaring his wrists, and then body slams him to the floor. She grabs his shirt and then hurls him directly at Wesley. Wesley dives to the side and Angel crashes into the front desk.

"No!" Future Fred shouts and stops attacking; hair color changing back to normal. "Bad Illyria! Bad!" She scolds then her hair color changes back to Illyria's.

"He was aiming an arrow at our head!" She shouts.

"I could've reasoned with him!" Future Fred yells.

"Before or after he impaled you!?"

"I think I know how to get through to my old boyfriend!"

"Boyfrie-what!?" Gunn yells just as loudly. Angel and Wesley both look at Present Fred as if she has the answers.

"Boyfriend? That's just silly. Not that I'm saying there's anything wrong with you," she quickly says to Gunn. An arrow suddenly whizzes through the air, but Illyria catches it with perfect ease.

"Who dares?" She seethes snapping the arrow.

"I dare," Cordelia answers; crossbow already reloaded.

"Don't you think we should hear what Sybil here has to say?" Gunn asks.

"You were ready to kill her a few second ago," Cordelia reminds him.

"That was before she kicked our butts."

"Well in my experience whenever a double is around you should immediately kill it when you have the chance," Cordelia says.

"Wait. I want to hear the other me out," Present Fred comments.

"Thank you," Future Fred sighs.

"Well not exactly you, but the other, other me. Am I possessed and I just have a very strong will or something?"

"Yes your will is strong," Future Fred compliments. "But as for why I'm rooming with a demon, it's a long story."

"No it isn't. You died. I took over your body," Illyria answers.

"There's more to the story than that!"

"We aren't here to recount your death and my return! We're here to save the world!"

"Which we won't be doing anytime soon if we can't agree to peacefully co-exist!"

"SHUT UP!" Cordelia snaps. "Can ONE of you just please explain?"

"Keep it as short as possible Illyria," Future Fred requests.

"Finally," Illyria says taking control again. "My name is Illyria. One of the Old Ones. Yes my essence took over yours," she says pointing to Present Fred. "Your soul was meant to be consumed but some of it remained."

"But not enough to fully take control of my body," Future Fred interrupts. "If it wasn't for that badass blonde, I'd still be a prisoner of my own body."

"Silence!" Illyria orders.

"Wait. Badass blonde? Buffy?" Cordelia asks.

"Yes. I believe that is what they called her," Illyria responds. "She stabbed me in the stomach and the shock of the near death experience somehow brought what was left of Fred's soul back. But that isn't important."

"It is to me," Future Fred says.

"I told you to be silent. Five years from now the world as you know it lies in ruins. In fact this whole city now resides in Hell."

"What? How? Wouldn't the powers that be know about this happening?" Cordelia asks, but her group just shrugs.

"That too is a long story. But your true enemy is the Devil himself. Lucifer."

"That guy actually exists?" Gunn asks.

"Yes," Angel confirms. "When I was doing time in Hell, I had the displeasure of being in close enough proximity to see his cage without being vaporized. Not a pretty sight I can tell you that. How is he free?"

"The seals that bound him were broken and a vessel was prepared for him. In my timeline he has found his true vessel and unleashed a devastating virus that has killed millions. A band of demon hunters found a way to weaken him in the future, but someone else has travelled back in time. I was recruited to go after her. What is the current date?"

"January 18th, 2009," Angel answers. "Why?"

"That stupid angel missed the date," Illyria reprimands.

"Excuse me?" Angel asks. Future Fred takes over her body again.

"Oh no. Not you," Future Fred clarifies. "Angels exist as well and are what sent me and Illyria back from our time. Unfortunately the one we relied on was a tad out of practice so we're a little late to stop what we initially came back for."

"...why?" Present Fred whispers.

"Why what? Oh the angel sending me to the wrong time-"

"Not that. Why did I die? Why couldn't I stay...?"

"Everybody dies," Illyria says. "Some just sooner than others."

"I get rescued from Pylea to not only die, but have my body taken over. Oh that's real fair," Present Fred complains.

"I'm still here," Future Fred reminds her.

"Yeah and look how annoying that is. Constantly switching back and forth."

"You get used to it after a while," Future Fred says.

"Sorry...I...I just need some time to myself," and Present Fred runs up the stairs to her room.

"Forgot how emotionally unstable I was back then," Future Fred comments then stares at the semi-disapproving looks of her old friends. "Sorry," she apologizes.

"Besides you, Lucifer, and this other person that travelled back in time is there  _anything_ else that we need to worry about?" Cordelia asks.

* * *

**Sunnydale**

Buffy Summers tosses and turns in bed then wakes up altogether. She rubs her face and looks at the clock; midnight. She groans and gets out of bed. Walking past the Scythe resting on her nightstand and to the bathroom. Willow believes there to be some great magic lying within the Scythe, but none of the Scoobies can figure out what the thing is.

 _Probably would've helped if I asked future Xander,_  Buffy thinks while washing her face.

She grabs a towel and dries off. When she looks back up, she jumps at her reflection. Her face is covered in mud; almost like in that dream she had after the Initiative incident.

"Buffy," a voice calls to her. Buffy turns around and her eyes meet a face she's never seen before.

She's almost as tall as Buffy with blonde hair, torn clothes, and mud is also smeared over her face.

"Who are you?" Buffy asks.

"You possess something that doesn't belong to you," she says and her faces flashes to that of The First Slayer.

"Sineya."And Buffy wakes up. She rubs her face to make sure there isn't any mud and sighs. "Why do these Slayer dreams always have to be so cryptic?" She asks herself.

"I've been wondering the same thing ever since I was activated," Lily says entering Buffy's room and taking a seat on the bed.

"You too huh?" Buffy asks and Lily nods.

"Yep. Any idea what she could mean?" Lily asks.

"I don't know. The Scythe maybe?" Buffy suggests.

"Well even if it didn't belong to us, it's not like The First Slayer can do much damage to us in our dreams," Lily jokes getting a laugh out of Buffy.

* * *

**A Cabin in the Woods**

Sineya kicks open the front door of a deserted cabin and walks inside with a dead deer slung over her shoulder. She tosses it down onto the floor.

 _This will do for later_ , she thinks.

She picks up a knife off the table top and sharpens an already sharp stake. She looks at the wall and throws the stake at it. The stake goes about halfway through it and Sineya scowls.

She grabs a second stake off the table and throws it even harder, hitting the first stake, splitting it in half, and going completely through the wall. She smiles smugly.

"Excellent."

**To Be Continued...**


	2. Good Eyes and Slayer Problems

"Stop! Please stop!"

"Relax. It will be over soon."

"Please! I don't want this!" Sineya screams struggling hard against her chains. Trying in vain to break them as the shadow demon fully materializes in the cave.

"It is for the good of humanity, Slayer," one of the shadow men says as the demon prepares to attack her.

"I'm not the Slayer! My name is Sineya! I don't want to forget! My name is Sineya!"

* * *

"I DON'T WANT TO FORGET!" Buffy screams shooting out of bed; tangled up in her bed sheets and drenched in an intense cold sweat.

"Buffy!?" Dawn sprints into the room and stops at the sight of Buffy's freaked out look. Tara and Willow nearly trample over Dawn in their rush to get into the room a few seconds later.

"Buffy? What is it? What's wrong?" Willow asks. 

"It's...the second Slayer dream I've had tonight. Only this was far worse. I could see through her eyes. Sineya's eyes. Feel everything she was going through. It was like I was being torn apart from the inside."

"Who?" Tara asks.

"Sineya. The First Slayer," Lily answers from behind them.

"Please don't tell me she's upset with us again," Willow sighs.

"I don't know what's up with her. She's appeared twice tonight. First telling Lily and I we have something that doesn't belong to us," Buffy starts.

"And now a front row seat to her being made into the Slayer," Lily finishes.

"What could be causing...why are you holding the Scythe?" Buffy asks noticing the weapon in Willow's hands.

"Tara and I have been trying to tap into whatever hidden powers it might have. We've tried twice. Both attempts failed."

"Think the Scythe might have something to do with our Slayer nightmares?" Lily asks.

"Maybe, but what does it have to do with us? In the countless times Giles and I have reviewed Slayer history it never came up...yet I was strangely adept at wielding it in the future. Like it was made for me."

"I felt the same way when I used it on the Hell Hounds that attacked us," Lily reveals.

"Ok, I think we can agree on the Scythe being a Slayer artifact," Dawn says.

"Which begs the question of where it is in this time period. If there really is such power lying within it then who knows how much we can get out of two," Buffy says.

"It'll save you the trouble of having to share it as well," Tara chuckles.

"Well if everything's all fine and dandy I'm going back to bed," Dawn yawns stepping out of the room. Tara and Willow follow.

"Tara, Willow, wait," Buffy stops them.

"What is it?" Tara asks.

"Do either of you guys know a spell for locating a person no matter where they are in the world?" Buffy asks.

"That's magic 101 Buffy," Willow chuckles. "Who do you need us to find?"

"The guy I told you about in the future. Dean," Buffy answers.

As the conversation continues Lily exits Buffy's bedroom and enters the kitchen. She rubs her face and pours herself some water. She takes a sip and then sighs.

"You ok?" Dawn asks her.

"Yeah. So much for going to bed huh," Lily says.

"Changed my mind. A lot of the stuff you and Buffy told me about the future are still weighing heavily on me," Dawn explains while grabbing some water as well.

"Imagine being there," Lily says as they clink their glasses together and drink some more. "I know I should be glad to be alive and out of that war zone, which I am, but now...now I feel like such a third wheel among you guys. It's like I don't belong and technically speaking I don't. The soul of my past self is still rotting in Hell. It's not like she'll get resurrected in the future again since we aim to change it."

"You're preaching to the choir on the 'not belonging' thing," Dawn says to Lily. "You just need to give it time and after a while, you'll feel apart of the group. At least they liked you right off the bat. There are times when I still feel like people are warming up to me being around. Then again that seems to happen a lot with people that haven't previously shared in the Scoobies' adventures," Dawn laughs.

Lily finishes her water and walks over to the dish washer as Dawn finishes her own.

"Think fast," Dawn quips and throws her glass at Lily. Lily turns to catch it, but fumbles the glass and barely catches it with her other hand.

"Gotta love the Slayer reflexes," Dawn comments.

"Yeah," Lily agrees, but won't stop staring at the glass. "Dawn, can you do something for me?" She requests as she puts the two glasses into the dishwasher.

"Sure. What?" Dawn asks. Lily opens one of the kitchen drawers and pulls out a knife, which she hands to Dawn.

"Throw this at me."

"...you want me to throw a knife a knife at you?"

"Yes. At my head."

"You want me to throw a knife...at your head?"

"I need to check my reflexes or at least my accuracy."

"Well you could always test them on that." Dawn points out to a bunch of pictures of all of Buffy's previous big bads hanging in the living room (minus Angel). "Far less lethal."

Dawn hands the knife back to Lily, who shrugs and focus on the picture of The Master on the wall. She takes aim at the center of his face and chucks the knife.

"Nice throw," Dawn compliments as it hits its mark.

"Hold on," Lily says and inspects the picture. It's not much, but the knife is off from the center by a few inches. "I missed the center."

"Is that a bad thing? You did have two intense Slayer dreams in a row. You'll probably feel better after you actually sleep."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." 

* * *

"I hate this, I hate this, I hate this," Lilah Morgan complains to herself tossing aside her tenth consecutive file.

There were four things she couldn't possibly believe as she began to search yet another one of Wolfram and Hearts file cabinets.

1) That no one at Wolfram and Heart bothered to mention that Lucifer is real.

2) That they sent her down to this maze of archives to find anyway of dealing with Lucifer's power.

3)The Senior Partners have been around for this long and yet they don't know anything about The Devil off the top of their heads? How does that work?

4) That the demon that's always down here...

Lilah's train of thought stops. She starts to look around the room like she is being watched. Yet she's completely alone. A tense feeling runs through her as she stands up; still looking around the archive room.

Her eyes then catch sight of a faint light. It's only present for a second before it dies out. However, that's enough time for Lilah. She jumps at the source of light throwing out a kick. He foot connects with something and she hears the voice of a woman grunting and then hitting the floor.

The woman turns visible and hops up to her feet, taking a fighting stance while Lilah does the same.

"You've got good eyes." The woman says.

"Kind of need those when you spend a lot of your time reading contracts. Who the Hell are you?" Lilah questions.

"Name's Kate Lockely."

"So Ms. Lockely, you have a reason for breaking into this room? Not like you're going to find anything amongst this massive pile of latin gibberish."

"Actually I've stolen from this place on more than one occasion," Kate says.

"Excuse me?"

"Relax. I'm kidding. I wouldn't even know where to start," Kate laughs much to Lilah's relief.

"Pretty much anyone that comes down here is going to get lost. That's why we have a file demon."

"Really. Where is she?" Kate asks.

"She has the day off surprisingly. I didn't even know they gave those here," Lilah responds. "Even if she was here I wouldn't let you use her to find whatever the Hell you're looking for."

"What I'm trying to find is in your best interests. Otherwise in due time this whole world is going to go to Hell. You and your Hell spawn included."

"...You mean Lucifer don't you?" Lilah asks and Kate nods prompting Lilah to drop her fighting stance. "There's no reason for us to fight then. We know he's out and we can't let an uncontrollable powerhouse like him wander free."

"More like you don't want competition," Kate comments.

"Pretty much," Lilah admits as Kate paces around the room.

"I always found it strange how Lucifer hates the very things he made," Kate comments.

"The creator is allowed to not like what they made. Remember God's flood? His way of wiping out most of the Earth so that it could start over."

"Yeah I remember," Kate says stopping in front of one file pile. "Still don't understand how one family was meant to repopulate most of the Earth. Now as much as I'd like to continue this chat amongst ourselves," Kate quickly scoops a file up into her hands. Lilah dives at her forcing them both to the floor.

"So much for us not needing to fight," Kate chuckles then kicks Lilah off of her. The crucifix attached to Kate's necklace starts to glow as she stands.

"Bye," she says and vanishes from sight.

"Damn it," Lilah blurts out. She looks down at the pile Kate grabbed from. It all had to deal with the Hellmouth.

_What does that have to do with anything?_ Lilah wonders.

* * *

Kate approaches a hotel complex and enters it. She climbs up the stairs and goes to a door at the end of the first hallway. Once there she knocks on the door and leans back against the wall until the door opens.

"Howdy Kate," Ava greets. Kate's eye turn yellow as Ava lets her enter. "I trust you got what I wanted."

"Please. It was easy. Well I did get spotted, but I got out without any trouble," she says placing the file on Ava's bed.

"I have to ask though. Why couldn't you have sent your angel friend to retrieve it. I'm good at what I do, but I'm still mortal."

"Anna's very drained from her time jumps; not to mention being cut off from Heaven. Until we figure out a way to restore her power, she's benched."

"Well in addition to what you initially sent me in there for I also swiped this." Kate pulls out another file and tosses it to Ava. "All about the Slayer. Might help you out with your Sineya problems."

"Nice work. Now be a good little soldier and go back to Angel. See if he's aware of Lucifer's rising."

"Can't you just kill him?" Kate asks.

"I could," Ava says then grabs the sides of Kate's face and pulls her close. "But there's no fun in that," she whispers and her palms start to glow. Kate's eyes turn yellow again. "Now do as I say," Ava nicely orders.

"As you wish," Kate agrees and leaves the room.

Ava walks over to the files pertaining to the Hellmouth and the Slayer. She looks at them both and goes for the one dealing with the Hellmouth. She starts to go through what it has to offer, but then changes her mind and opens the Slayer file.

Almost instantly something bursts out of the file draining all of the light from the room and engulfing it in the shadows. Ava grins excitedly as a series of images starts to play out before her.

**To Be Continued...**


End file.
